Missing High School Students
by Ichigo Mirai
Summary: Everyone is gone home for the start of their weekend except for Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji. This is what my friend thought that I should try. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody! This is something my friend thought that I should try. It will be a horror fanfic, but since I'm not really into horror, it might not be that good. Ok now, I'm only going to use certain characters from Fruits Basket, so don't kill me if you don't want to read the ones that I have done_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket; so don't even bother me with stuff saying that I stole this!

_Let the story begin!_

_------------------------------------_

Chapter 1- Rumors

It was Friday afternoon and Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Kyo, and Tohru were in a dark room in the school building. Everyone was gone so no one could help them out of the building.

Unfortunately for them, all of the doors were looked except for one. The room was a science class that had skeletons, a giant spider glued to the ceiling from last Halloween, and plenty of experiments that were still brewing. The only thing wrong with the room was that all the lights were off.

The people in the room weren't very excited that they were locked in the school with one another. They all just wanted to leave this blasted school before something happened to them.

There have been rumors about a ghost that roamed around the school on an afternoon like today. No one actually believed the rumor, but there were plenty of signs to tell them about the ghost.

The first sign was the science room. The last victim was in the very same room such as them. The second sign was the lights. Not one of the lights seemed to work throughout the school. The last sign was that they could start to hear something in the hall.

The gang didn't believe the rumors, so they thought it was nothing, but when they heard the scream again, they didn't know what to expect.

"Do any of you know what that sound was? I think it came from the hallway. I think someone should check it out," said Haru unfazed by the sounds.

"I did hear about a ghost being in this school, but it is only a rumor," said a worried Momiji. "I don't think anyone should leave this room if the rumors are true."

"What rumor did you hear Momiji-chan?" asked Tohru. "Have any of you guys heard it before?" The others shook their heads.

"Ok. A long time ago there used to be a science kid who would always work after school on her experiments. Well, one day she forgot to put on her safety glasses, and the liquid of the experiments got out of control. It exploded everywhere it could. It even got in the girl's eyes. She couldn't see for a long time that is until one night she was doing another test and wasn't watching carefully as to what she put in. Again the experiment exploded, but this time, she created an acid-like chemical. The chemical exploded all over her, and then she died. They say that she died right in this very room. At least, that's what I've heard," explained Momiji.

"Well then, that was weird. She died, and now she would probably want to finish her work," said Kyo after a few minutes of silence.

"Apparently. This is the first I've actually heard of this. What did you think Miss Honda?" said Yuki.

Tohru was zoned out. She was looking off into the distance, and she could have sworn that she saw a girl wearing one of those lab coats. The ghost looked at Tohru and nodded. She could hear that Tohru wanted to know if she was the girl who died long ago, and only Tohru could see her.

"Miss Honda? Are you all right?" asked Yuki once again.

"What? Oh I'm all right. I think that rumor was true. I think I just saw her over there. You guys can't see her?" said Tohru, who was brought back to this world once again.

"We don't see anyone. How can you see anything with the lights off and it's pitch-black?" said Kyo. He was looking everywhere for any proof of the ghost, but he found no one.

"I…I honestly don't know. All I know is that she can see me, and I can see her. I can understand her, and she can understand me," said Tohru.

------------------------------------

_Well, what do you guys think? I redid it because the other time it was really stupid. Please read and review!_

_-Ichigo-2007_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Well, here's the next chapter of 'Missing High School Students'. Please, please read and review! Let me know what you think of this._

_Disclaimer: I will never own Fruits Basket!_

Chapter 2- Haru Sohma

While everyone was looking in the wrong places, Tohru took the time to look at the ghost's appearance. She had a liquid all over her lab coat. That wasn't the only place where it was. It was also located on her right eye, but she had an eye-patch covering it up. She was covered in white lining all over. She also had her long black hair pulled into a ponytail. She also looked like she had a little bit of blood on her face, but it was hard to tell.

The others stopped looking and were staring at Tohru. She kinda looked like she was beyond their world. She was looking at where one of the experiment tubes were, but they never knew that the ghost was there staring at them. Apparently, one of them went to the place where she was staring at, and he decided to look around.

Tohru sees him and goes back to reality, but not before she caught a glimpse of the ghost heading towards the person.

"H-Haru, y-you, m-might want t-to move f-from there. She's heading right towards you. She looks serious," said Tohru when she realized who was over there.

"Hey, Tohru, what are you talking about? There's no one here," said Haru. He was looking all over, but again, he couldn't find anyone or anything.

Tohru looked at the ghost, and she quickly understood what was going to happen. Tohru was looking from the ghost to Haru back and forth. She didn't wasn't Haru to get too much closer to the ghost, so she had an idea in her head.

The ghost, on the other hand, didn't want anyone else snooping around the counter, so she made here whole hand glow a deep blood red color. Tohru's idea hadn't come to think that the ghost could do anything like that, but right know she had to get Haru away from the ghost.

"Listen Haru, can you please come over here before she taps you with her hand? I don't think you want to know what she's going to do to you," said Tohru. She figured out that the ghost's hand glowing wasn't a very good sign.

"I really don't see what the problem is because there is no one over here. You must be seeing things. I think it has something to do with that story Momiji told," said Haru looking at his cousin in a 'better be just a story' kinda way.

After he said that, the others looked at Tohru and saw a scared look on her face. None of them understood why she would have that kind of look on unless there was something absolutely wrong. They knew her all too well.

"Haru, you might want to listen to Miss Honda. She's looking right at you, and with a scared look on her face," said Yuki. "She never has that look on unless there is something wrong."

"Yeah Haru. Come back over here and stop scaring Tohru," said Momiji.

"Listen you darn cow! Do you really think we should tell you to come back her unless there is something next to you!? Haru!" said Kyo. He did not like the strange look that Tohru had on her face.

However, even though everyone tried to get Haru back over with everyone else, he never came. Even though no one saw the ghost girl, Tohru saw that the red glow turned even more blood red. The ghost lowered her hand to touch Haru on the head.

Haru started to feel very cold at first, and then he felt something on his head. He started to get colder by every time he felt the hand. He looked at Tohru and soon regretted it. Tohru was looking like she could see another ghost. Haru looked at the others, but they couldn't see him. He looked to his side, and he saw the ghost that Tohru was seeing.

All the others could see was Haru's body on the floor. The skin started to turn very pale. They all turned towards Tohru, but she had fainted after Haru saw her. Everyone had to wait to listen to her, since she was the only one who could see what happened to their cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing this! I might be a little slow because of school started, and I might have homework to complete before my jehana would allow me to go on the computer to update. So, I'll try to update when I can. Well, here's the next chapter of Missing High School Students. Please read and review!

_**Disclaimer**__-I will never own Fruits Basket, or things would be very different._

_---------------------------------------_

Chapter 3-Who's next

When Tohru finally came from unconscious, the others waited until she finally calmed down to ask their questions. She was looking around for Haru, but she saw his body on the floor, and his ghost-self behind the counter. She also saw that next to him was the other ghost. When she turned to the others, they were staring at her. They all looked like they were expecting an explanation about what happened.

"Tohru, what happened to Haru? Why is he lying on the ground as if he was dead?" asked Momiji.

She turned to the others as if to tell them that she couldn't tell him the truth. Kyou and Yuki might understand why, but there was no way she was going to say anything in front of Momiji. It looked like they weren't going to tell him to leave, so she had to make it sound less frightening.

"Well, Haru wasn't supposed to go near that counter over there, and something happened," started Tohru. She pointed at the counter where the ghosts were. "He touched something over there—Momiji-chan get back over here!"

While Tohru was trying to tell the them what happened, Momiji got up quietly and walked over to where she pointed. Of course, he couldn't see the ghosts, so he thought he wasn't in any danger.

"Momiji! Get back here before something happens to you next. I don't want you to end up like Haru. Please comeback over here now," cried Tohru. She was on the verge of getting up and catching him before the ghost-girl got him as well.

Unfortunately, she was too slow to reach him. She saw the ghost-girl's hand turn blood red again and lean down to touch the young hyper rabbit's head.

Momiji started to feel a hand lightly on his head, but realized that no one was there. He then started to understand that the ghost had touched him. He started to feel very cold and felt the hand getting very heavy.

His skin started to turn very pale, and he turned to find his face very close to the ghost-girl's face. He also saw Haru looking as though her told Momiji that he should have listened to Tohru. He heard a thud and saw that his body fell to the floor. He looked at Tohru and saw that she had a very sad look on her face.

Yuki and Kyou heard the thud and saw Momiji's body somewhat next to Haru's body. They looked at Tohru and saw that she looked very sad. Yuki stared at the counter, but never got up. He understood the outcome if he went over there. Kyou looked very scared right now, but he also never got up from his spot. Both of their bodies tensed when Tohru decided to turn around to face them.

"Would you like to know what happened to them both?" asked Tohru, but her voice was very quiet and hoarse. They both nodded their heads. They might have guessed some of the details, but not much.

"I can see the ghost-girl and her actions. She doesn't want anybody to go over to that counter. I don't really know why, but she kills anyone who goes over there. That's what's wrong with Haru and Momiji. They are both dead," said Tohru.

"They're dead!?" asked a shocked Yuki. "How is that possible?"

"Yeah. There's no way that they could die without being stabbed or other stuff. Are you sure that you saw it right?" said Kyou.

"Yes, I'm sure. There are other ways to kill. She used magic. Her hand started glowing a blood red. Then, she placed it on their heads. At first, you could hardly feel it, but if you don't leave, it gets heavier and you start to get very cold. After a while, you could start to feel and see her, but it would be too late to get away," said Tohru. "We have to get out of here before one of us in next."

The others agreed, but made no movement to get up. They just looked at the very pale bodies of Haru and Momiji. They still couldn't believe that they were dead. They never thought it would happen so soon. Now all that was left was Yuki, Kyou and Tohru.

'_Who would be next?'_ they all thought together.

---------------------------------------

Well? What do you think? Please let me know! And please read and review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews so far! I think this is almost done. Please don't get mad at me if this is the last chapter. I had gotten reviews saying that they want Yuki gone to make this a Kyou and Tohru fanfic, so I will let them have their wish!_

_Well, enjoy this! Please, please and please read and review!!_

Disclaimer-I will never own Fruits Basket or anything like that.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4-Welcome to the afterlife Yuki Sohma

After a couple of hours later of Momiji being dead, Yuki decided to leave to look for someone lurking around the halls. When he got up to leave, Tohru saw the original ghost move towards the only way out. Tohru needed to warn him before he's gone as well! (A/N-Yeah right! Oops!)

"Yuki, you might want to try another way out," said Tohru. He looked at her for an answer. "She's over there waiting for you. She must really don't want us to leave here without dieing."

"She could also hate rats. Either way, just get back over here you darn rat-boy," said Kyou

When the ghost near the door heard them, she went back to the ghosts of Haru and Momiji. The cow and rabbit were getting ready to save Yuki if he wasn't going to listen to Tohru. They were very pleased when he headed back to Kyou and Tohru. (A/N-Ah man! Oops! Sorry!)

When he arrived back to the others, he asked, "Do you know where the ghost is now, Miss Honda?"

"Yeah, she went back to Haru's and Momiji's ghosts over there. I wonder why she won't let us out. It doesn't seem right for a ghost to keep us in a room locked up," said Tohru.

"I wonder why. Does anyone remember what Momiji's tale was about?" asked Kyou. Yuki did.

Yuki told him the tale again without leaving anything out. It still made no sense whatsoever to any of them. Since Haru and Momiji were listening to them, they didn't know what was wrong with the ghost either.

Of course, Haru and Momiji thought that the ghost didn't want anyone to know about the rumor being true. If Yuki, Tohru, and Kyou left the room, then they would probably see about getting the room checked for the ghost.

Since Yuki wanted to leave the room, he came up with a plan to make the ghost let him out. He would first need either Kyou or Tohru to distract the ghost. While one of them got her attention, he could get out the room safely. After he got out, he would find some way to get the other two out plus the two bodies of Haru and Momiji. He quickly told Kyou and Tohru about his plan.

"There is no way in hell that I'm distracting that darn ghost!" yelled Kyou, but not too loud for the ghost to hear. "What would happen if I were the next to die?! No way I'm risking my life!"

"Yuki, I still don't think you'll be able to get away without at least being hurt," said Tohru. She didn't want Yuki to get hurt or be killed next. She also didn't want to be any part of his plan.

Getting the feeling that she didn't want to help him, Yuki got up and went to the door again. Tohru saw the ghost watching him very carefully. The ghost wasn't going anywhere according to her, so she didn't think she needed to tell Yuki to look out for the ghost. Yuki made it to the door without any word from Tohru.

What she didn't expect was that the ghost was able to disappear and reappear at the door or anywhere else in the room. The ghost appeared right next to him when she disappeared from Tohru's sight. It was too late to warn him before the ghost's head was on his head.

Yuki felt something on his head, so he turned around to see if anyone was there. He only saw the room and a little bit of an outline of two ghosts behind the center where Haru and Momiji were. He also saw another right next to him.

He looked over at Tohru and Kyou to find Tohru on the ground and Kyou helping her up while looking around for him. He didn't understand where Yuki went when he was just right at the door and know he wasn't. When Tohru got up, she had a scared look on her face just like she had when the other two were about to die. She didn't want Yuki over there so she sent him a message in her eyes, but he missed the message she was giving him.

Instead, he touched the doorknob, but soon let go when he felt cold and a hand on his head. He felt the hand getting heavier and soon he was getting colder.

His skin started to turn very pale and he turned around to fine hid face very close to the ghost's face. He turned around to see Haru and Momiji telling him that he should have listened to Tohru before he got in more trouble. Soon after that, he heard wailing and a thud. He saw Tohru crying in Kyou's skirt while he was holding her very close. (A/N-Curse is broken in this. I think I already told you all that, right?) His body was on the ground in front of him. He looked back to see the ghost smirking at him. He heard Kyou and Tohru talking once she calmed down a bit.

"Tohru, did Yuki just get killed by that ghost that killed Haru and Momiji?" asked Kyou. He couldn't believe that he was dead.

"Yes. She killed him. I don't think they could come back even if they wanted to. This is a sad day for all Sohma's," said Tohru. "I don't think she'll let us out. What abut you?"

"I don't think so either. On both accounts. When do you think she'll let us out?"

"I would say probably never, but it's not my choice when she'll let us out. She may never let us out until whenever. I don't honestly know when."

After all that has happened, the ghost thought about what she had done and why. She didn't want anyone to know that there was a ghost in the room or anything about her. She finally decided that she would have to let he two remaining leave. She knows that neither of hem would tell because they probably won't believe them.

The ghost looked at Tohru and told her through her eyes that they could leave. When Tohru got the message, she told Kyou that they could get help for Haru, Momiji, and Yuki, but she knew that it was too late for them. Kyou ant Tohru gathered up the bodies and went to the Main House to Hatori.

They answered Hatori's questions about what happened to the others, but they kind of knew that he didn't believe them. After Hatori, they didn't tell anyone else about what happened to Yuki, Haru, or Momiji even though people were starting to worry about them at school.

---------------------------------------------

_Well? What did you all think? This is the end of __**Missing High School Students**__. Please tell me what you think of this!_

_-Ichigo-2007_


End file.
